User talk:Ilovecreepypasta
Wecome to my talk page This is my talk page. Feel free to talk to me about problems you have with me,thank yous,and just some notifications. I can't accept admins or chatmods,please ask Cleric about that,thanks. Just be honest! Banned from chat You are banned from chat for 1 week for: refusing to stop carrying out a pointless argument after I told you and everyone else to stop. If you are still banned after your alloted time is up, please contact an Admin or Chatmod. Thank you. 21:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Your time's up. You can get back on chat now. 19:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) its a trick JEFF THE KILLER SAYS: GO TO SLEEP 23:15, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply What? Do you mean the template. Because it will show your and everybody else username when you come on page. Sloshedtrain 21:57, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, pastalover I'm just wondering, how is it going with your BENDROWNEDYOURTURN wiki? :) Hellur chap, wanna hear a creepy story??? 17:06, April 4, 2012 (UTC) http://bendrownedyourturn.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity [[User:JackCaboose|JackCaboose] 07:30, April 10, 2012 (UTC)] Categories Hey man, just letting you know, don't make any new categories to any articles if they aren't already existing. It says it right on the genre listing page. Have a nice day! - CreepyNoodleStew 19:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for warning him, Noodles. Makes it a whole lot easier for the admins. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 19:31, April 10, 2012 (UTC) No, no. I said that because when you create faulty categories, admins have to go out of THEIR WAY to delete and remind you that you're breaking rules. I'm not saying they're royalty, or they're better than you. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 19:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) FYI:Imma a she. I really think that you guys treat Cleric and admins like royalty or that they are better than us. Just cuz' they get more editting options and they can kickbann doesn't mean you can't do what you want. I'm sorry if I freaked out and hurt you. I want to be friends still please. Just today really isn't my day. Imma brony 4evah 19:44, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta P.S. I own a wikia called wiki bendrownedyourturn wikiand I want you to join. Leave a message on my talk page there on what you think! (It's set up very well). Oh yeah,if the link doesn't work just click on the link above and leave a message there! I hate to say this, but you're kind of pissing me off. You're making the admins jobs harder than they need to be, and that's not something to be so... never mind. The admins here work hard to make the site quality, and if you're just going to say they do nothing, you've got a problem. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 19:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Basically she's saying that the admin's jobs should be made harder and doesn't give a shit about getting banned because of her inevitable block for creating faulty categories. 19:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) M'kay Weirdo. M'kay. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 19:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Pengy, that was directed at ILCP, not you. 19:56, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 02:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:hai Possibly, but I don't know what your wiki is about. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 00:30, April 19, 2012 (UTC)